


A walk in the rain.

by Villages_offorests



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst what is angst, Gen, Gon is great cook step up, Gon just wants Killua to know that Gon knows his name, I have a weird writing style, Killua needs love fricking fight me, Mentions Kurapika, Seriously what's in Gon's backpack, Written platonically but interpret it however I guess, help I had to type these twice, just a comfort thing, just two babies walking in the rain, life sucks I get it Killua, no Betas we die like Kite, please I'm so awkward this is my first public work, rain is calming, we talk to Killua in third person here, what are these tags, who wants to go on a walk in the rain with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villages_offorests/pseuds/Villages_offorests
Summary: In which Killua is feeling down, and so he turns to the rythmic tapping on his window.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	A walk in the rain.

He didn't feel right today.

Something was weird.

Something was sad.

Why does everything seem so gray?

The silver haired teen sat in front of his bed and fiddled with his thumbs, pondering as he listened to the bubbly voice of his comrade out in the hall, obsessing over some sort of rock to Kurapika. He'd probably come to Killua about it next, but the former assassin didn't feel like accidentally snapping at his friend, and so he had locked the door. When Killua locks the door, that meant he wanted privacy. And, for some reason, they all ended up complying with that.

'I suppose that's what a family does'.

The boy chuckled to himself about using the word to describe this group of friends he'd made, but it seemed only fitting. They really were all he counted as family.

Besides Alluka, of course.

Killua was pulled gently from his thoughts by soft, almost rhythmic taps on his window sill. Immediately, Killua brightened, and color, _life_ , returned to his surroundings.

Rain.

The boy, hair white and almost translucent as the rain itself, flew up and trotted over to the window, calm and euphoria flittering through his gently Sapphire irises as they observed the scene in front of him. He mused to himself about it being a good day for a walk anyway as he unlocked his door and stepped out into the hall, sliding his hands into his pockets and smiling fondly as a familiar face popped around the corner from the kitchen;

"Killua!"

Gon bounced out into the hallway to greet his companion and rolled slowly back and forth on his heels, a stare in his eyes that Killua knew just a little too well.

"So what'd you do this time?" He chuckled out as he went to flick Gon in the middle of his head, receiving a childish whine and an animated movement in return. "It's not bad, I swear! I just made Killua something to eat. Killua had his door locked, I didn't want to bother you. But food always makes me feel better, so-"

Ah. He had been worried.

The pale boy rolled his eyes at the other and stepped out of the hallway with a drawn breath: in all honesty, it smelled great. But Killua didn't want to eat, that's not what he wanted, nor needed right now.

"Mm, come on, Let's go for a walk."

"Okay! Killua should bring his snack though, just in case."

"Gon, it's raining. Whatever it is is gonna get wet if-"

The boy paused as he watched the other open up his backpack-- What was in there all the time anyway?-- and placed it on the counter, putting what looked like little cookies into a plastic bag and dropping them inside, picking his bag back up and zipping it as he trotted over to Killua's side. "There!" Killua sighed and shook his head lightly before sauntering out of the door and leaving Gon behind, yelling back at him:

"Hurry up if you're coming, stupid!"

The boys ended up walking, laughing, teasing, jumping- Until quite a bit later, when both of them were soaked to the core and Killua began to notice his friend shiver. Probably a few miles away from their abode, they sat under a slanted roof of a gazebo they'd come across at a park. Killua had taken off his jacket at that point, at some attempt to help the boy he'd dragged along on this journey warm up. Of course it didn't help much, but Gon thanked him multiple times anyway.

Speaking of Gon.

"Oi, what's with your staring all of a sudden, Gon?" Killua was at the railing of the gazebo, head resting in one hand as he held the other out to catch raindrops; he could only imagine the storm was starting to pass, hence the sudden slow of water splashing into his palm. He heard the boy behind him give a thoughtful hum and stopped admiring the rain to look back for a moment: "Well. I was just wondering why Killua likes the rain so much, is all." Killua spaced out for a moment at the implication of a question before answering with a small click of his tongue and a "That's a story for another time". Gon whined about the answer for awhile, but ended up accepting it.

"Come on, let's head home. The rain has nearly stopped, and If I become the reason that Gon Freecss, god forbid with his invincible immune system, catches a cold somehow, then Kurapika's going to lecture me even as I walk into my own grave." The two laughed together and walked side by side the way they came.

Killua felt a lot better now.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank you for reading!  
> This is my first public work. Took me a long time to build up the confidence to post but here we are, hopefully this wasn't a mistake.  
> Again, thank you for getting this far! I appreciate the acknowledgement more than you could ever believe. Feel free to comment of anything you see fit, whether negative or positive. I don't mind and am always willing to accept criticism!  
> I wanted you to know that you're loved and thought about every day. You're doing great and I'm proud of you.  
> Buh bye now! 💞🌿


End file.
